1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless power transmission apparatus and a wireless power transmission system thereof, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission apparatus which charges an external apparatus wirelessly using a resonator, and a wireless power transmission system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display apparatus provides not only a two-dimensional (2D) image but also a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) image. In particular, the display apparatus for viewing the stereoscopic 3D image may be a glasses-type display apparatus using special glasses or a non-glasses type display apparatus which does not use special glasses.
In a glasses-type display apparatus utilizing a shutter glass method, a left-eye glass and a right-eye glass of 3D glasses should be turned on or off alternately according to a synchronization signal transmitted from the display apparatus in order to provide the stereoscopic 3D image. That is, in order to provide the 3D image, power needs to be supplied to the 3D glasses.
To supply power to the 3D glasses, a disposable battery method which utilizes a disposable battery and a charging method which utilizes a rechargeable battery are provided. With the disposable battery method, the disposable is frequently replaced as it becomes drained and thus can be costly. With the charging method, a cable is required to charge the 3D glasses and thus is inconvenient, and also, this method has a weakness from the perspective of aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for charging 3D glasses more easily and more efficiently.